The Pain Within My Heart
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a story continued from Child's Play. Mature Themes/Slash/Humor/ Summary Inside/ Lots of fun discovering love for two separate couples who thought themselves only best friends. Danny/Don and Mac/Stella.
1. Intro Resigning

_*This story has not been Beta'ed*_

**Child's Play... The after effects  
**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the characters of CSI:NY. I just enjoy writing about them.**

**The story I'm reposting was one I did on TalkCSI. I was searching for others I had written to bring here when I came across this one. It was never finished. Most likely cause I wasn't sure where I was going with it. After re-reading it, I decided this could be something good if I corrected it and continued. It's going to be focused around Don/Danny & Mac/Stella relationships. Both are not together yet, I was just in the process of working things out in 2007/08. So we will continue from where I left off. You will not find Lindsay with Danny in this story. For when this was written, Danny and Lindsay had ended their relationship and Lindsay went home to Montana for good. So I will be giving Danny to Don.**

**Aynway... let's see what I can do with this little fic. **

***Please remember that this is my first story with D/F and at times some of the dialogue may be out of character. *  
**

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**This is a story continued from Child's Play. We'll see Danny Messer make the toughest decision of his life when he decides to quit the CSI team. As Don tries to change Danny's mind, he recieves a call out. Knowing he has to leave Danny behind Don rushes to the scene where he ends up caught in a shooting that will change everything in both their lives.**

**This story will contain SLASH. And will have two main couples discovering love. M/S and D/F**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

It was a month after Ruben's death, Danny had gotten Rikki settled with the help of Flack who had her charges reduced to Community Service for two years. As Danny sat in his apartment, he stared at Ruben's picture that lay on top of his memorial card. It had been hard for Danny to come to terms with the death of Ruben. In his mind, he was still to blame.

Taking a swig of beer, Danny's tears filled his eyes as he looked at his badge.

_"Damn Danny, you don't deserve to be a detective, you've shamed your team and Rikki's mother,"_ he thought to himself. Getting up, Danny slid into his jeans, t-shirt and jacket, then picking up his gun and badge he headed out to see Mac.

Arriving at the lab, he seen Mac in his office talking to Don.

"Hey Mac....can I have a word with ya for a moment?"

"Sure Danny, come in. Flack, I'll see you later?"

"Okay Mac, see ya Danno."

"Yeah man, see ya," said Danny. Sitting down, Danny looked at Mac with his misted eyes.

"Mac...I'm quiting the team. Here's my badge and gun. I feel I don't deserve to serve the city of New York, so I'm going away, I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Danny...why are you doing this? Ruben's death was not your fault, you were not to blame."

"Wasn't I Mac? I'm sorry if I disagree, but it was my fault. I should have kept him with me, I should have called for back up, I should have thought about him, before the scene."

"Listen Danny, you can have all the should have, you want, but it was not your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself." said Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac, I've made my decision, I quit."

"Please Danny, if it's time off you need, take it, but don't quit, come back when you feel ready." said Mac.

Getting up walking toward the door, Danny turned and said....

"Mac...I'll never be ready," leaving out the door, Danny didn't look back.

......................

"What was that about Mac, Danny looked upset." said Don.

"He quit Don, he's decided not to come back he's leaving New York, for good."

As Mac left out the door, Flack stared at Danny's badge and gun, picking them up, he headed out the door.

"Damn you Messer, I'm not going to let you leave."

Heading out to his car, he ran into Hawkes and Stella.

"Hey Flack, where you off to in a hurry?"

Not responding, Don got in his car and took off.

"What was that about?" asked Sheldon

"I'm not sure Sheldon, maybe Mac knows." said Stella as they walked into the station.

Heading down the hall, Sheldon and Stella walked into Mac's office to find out what was going on.

"Hey Mac, what's with Don? He took off like a madman."

"He's gone after Danny, he quit this morning."

"He what? You're kidding right Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"Afraid not Hawkes, Ruben's death has affected him more than any of us thought." said Mac.

Not knowing what to say, Hawkes and Stella decided to say nothing at all, when Lindsay walked in.

"Mac....have you seen Danny this morning?"

"I have Lindsay, he's gone. He quit this morning he's leaving New York."

"Oh...this can't be happening, he didn't even say good bye. How rude is that." said Lindsay.

"Excuse me Lindsay, aren't you being kind of selfish? Danny's been through hell and you haven't even been there for him," said Stella.

"I know....but I don't know how to handle it or what to say to him. I'm no good at this kind of thing."

"You're no good? Jesus Lindsay, how about thinking of Danny for once. Did you ever once hold him or tell him, it wasn't his fault?"

"No....I wasn't sure what to say, so I've been avoiding him."

"Well... you are quite the piece of work and you are not who I thought you were," storming out of the office Stella didn't look back.

"Mac....Um... I'm sorry about Danny. But I need to let you know I'm resigning. I've decided to go home.?"

"What? Listen Lindsay, what the hell are you thinking. I've lost my CSI, a damn good one at that. Then you walk in here and tell me that you're resigning? asked Mac."

Leaving Lindsay standing alone she placed her resignation on his desk_._

_.........................._

Arriving at Danny's apartment Don found him packing. Watching him, Don knew getting through to Danny was going to be difficult this time, for this was the one time Danny had had to much time to think.

"Going somewhere Danno?" asked Don.

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, he said....."what do you want Don, you shouldn't be here. I'm no longer a detective."

"I'm here because you are my friend and I'm very concerned about you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just me and my bike, traveling the cities, exploring new ground." said Danny.

Caressing Danny's badge in his hand, Don thought back to all the times he and Danny had shared a beer, had lunch or just hung out. Don had always known there was something more between him and Danny than friendship. There was a kind of special love, hidden within.

Hearing the close of his suitcase jarred Don from his thought's.

"Danny....listen, I have to let you know something before you leave, there are reasons I need you to stay."

"Come on Don....you don't need me, no one does, I'm no good." siad Danny.

Pushing Don away from the door, Danny left.

__

"Go after him you idiot,"

Don said to himself,_ "Now." _

Running down the stairs, Don seen Danny take off on his bike.

"Damn it." said Don as he slammed his car door, giving chase down the streets of New York.

tbc...

.........................................................................................


	2. The Shooting

As they got to the corner of 42nd, Don recieved a call from NYPD.

"Flack. We have a robbery in progress at the City National Bank, all units are responding."

Knowing Don had to give up the chase for Danny, he headed over to the robbery.

...................................

As Danny took a quick look behind him, he noticed Don turn on the siren and round the corner. Pulling over to the side, Danny wondered what was going on.

"Damn you Don," turning his bike around he followed Don to the bank.

Parking his bike off to the side, Danny seen the police had the bank surrounded as Don and two officers ran inside.

"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang."

"Officer down, we need the Medics, officer down."

Running inside after they got the all clear, Danny followed behind and seen Don laying in a pool of blood.

"Christ Don. Move... move now man, get the hell out of the way." yelled Danny.

Rushing to Don's side, Danny whispered ....

"hold on pal, don't leave me now, do you here me Don? Stay with me," as he applied pressure to Don's neck. "Where the hell are the Paramedics?"

"They're on there way." said one of the officers.

Danny could here the sirens in the distance.

Rushing into the bank, the Medics assessed Don and started an IV line while applying a pressure pack to his wound.

"We need to move him, NOW!" yelled the Medic.

As they loaded Don into the Ambulance, Danny tried to go with him.

"I'm sorry, you can't come. We'll be taken him to General." said the EMT.

"Listen to me, whether you like it or not, I'm coming." Pushing the Medic aside, Danny hopped in.

..........................

When they arrived at the hospital, Danny called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Danny. Don's been shot, it's not good, he's been shot in the neck. Please Mac, I need someone. I can't lose Don, do you here me Mac, I can't....."

As Mac heard the pleas, he placed down the phone and headed over to the hospital.

"Mac...what's going on?" asked Stella as she seen Mac running out the door.

"Don's been shot Stella, it's not good, Danny's with him."

"Danny's with him? I thought he left New York?" said Stella.

"I don't know Stel, all I know is Danny's a mess right now and he needs all the support he can get." said Mac.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." said Stella.

Pulling out of the lot, they headed to the hospital.

....................................................

When they arrived at the hospital they found Danny with his hands between his face.

"Danny...how is he?" asked Mac.

"Mac... he's still in surgery. He crashed once in the ambulance. God Mac... I don't know, I just don't know." said Danny.

"Okay Danny, calm down," said Mac.

"Excuse me.... are you Det Messer?"

"I am, how is he doc?" asked Danny.

"He should be okay, we have him on a ventilator, but we were able to remove the bullet." said the doctor.

"I need that bullet please." said Mac.

"Sure, we'll get it to you. I also need to let you know, that he may not wake for a while, we have him heavly sedated." said the doctor.

"Can I see him." asked Danny.

"Sure...but one at a time." said the doctor.

"Danny, you go ahead." said Mac.

"Thanks Mac." As Danny headed down to ICU, Mac asked....

"The truth doctor, there must be more." said Mac.

"There is. Your detective may not be able to talk. The bullet grazed the vocal chords, we won't know for sure till he wakes."

"Thanks doctor." said Mac.

"You're welcome, I'll get you that bullet."

"What do you think Mac?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stella, we'll just have to wait and see."

......................................................

Opening the door to Don's room, Danny could hear the monitor and see the ventilator breathing life into Don. As Danny watched, all his memories came back from Louis and the day of the bombing, when Don and Mac were trapped.

Walking up to the bed, Danny's tears fell upon Don's cheek.

"Hey man...I know you can hear me, I need you to fight Don, I need you too hold on, you can't leave me, please Don. I love you man," as he placed his head on top of Don's. "Do you hear me, you need to hang on."

"Beeeep..... as the monitors went off, the doctors came running into the room pushing Danny out of the way.

"Don...please Don, hold on man, Don." yelled Danny.

Entering the room, Mac grabbed Danny in his arms and held him against him.

"I need you all to leave now, OUT"... yelled the doctors.

Removing them from the room, Danny continued to cry, soaking Mac's shirt as he pulled him tighter.

"Sh...come on Danny, it's going to be okay." said Mac.

Looking at Stella, she understood as she caressed Danny's head.

When the doctor came out of the room Mac stared, as the doctor said....

"We've stabalized him for now, but to be honest, he may not survive the night, the next 24hrs will tell us for sure, I'm sorry."

tbc...


	3. He Wakes

After holding Mac for a few more minutes, Danny released himself, wiped his eyes and headed back in to Don.

"Mac...how's he going to survive if Don dies?" asked Stella with pain.

"Don't worry Stel, Don is strong, he'll make it and if he don't Danny will be fine, we'll make sure of it." said Mac.

Opening the door to Don's room, Danny walked back inside and stood beside Don's bed.

"Hey Donnie, it's Danno. Boy you really scared me there. I thought for sure you were gonna leave me."

Taking his hand, he wrapped it tightly around Don's as he continued to talk.

"Listen Don....I know I told ya I was gonna leave, but I've changed my mind. I'm gonna stay, but only if you come home to me. If you don't, I have no reason too, he cried."

Wiping the tears that had dripped onto Don's face, he prayed.

_"Dear God...I never ask you for much and I know I've never been very religious, but I'm praying to you now, please bring Don back, I need him. I love him, do you understand, he needs to know this God."_

"Ahem... Danny." said Mac. "Don Flack Sr and his wife are here, they want to see their son."

Releasing Don's hand Danny bent down and whispered_..."you keep holdin' on Don, do it for me, for us, I love ya man, just keep fightin'".  
_  
Heading out the door, Danny looked back and seen Don's parents in tears.

..............................

"Listen Danny, go home and get some rest. We'll call you if anything changes." said Mac.

"I'm staying Mac, why don't you take Stella home. I'll be fine."

"Okay Danny, but I'll be back shortly. Is there anything you need?"

"No....thanks though," he said with sadness. Sitting down on the chair Danny rubbed his face and closed his eyes while hoping and praying Don came back to him.

After Flack's parents left, Danny walked back into the room. Bending down, he leaned in and whispered...

_"Don... I know you are hearin' us, I know you can feel my hand within yours, I want you to give me a sign Don, please, just give me a sign."_

Not getting any movement Danny sat down and laid his head on Don's bed. Closing his eyes, he dreamed he was on his bike riding across the country side when he sat for a break by the stream. As he washed his face, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I thought I told you not to follow me man, I'm not comin' back."

Continuing to wash his face, he felt Don touch his shoulder, jarring him from his dream.

"Don..."

"Shhh... it's okay Danny, it's Mac. Go home and get some rest."

"I can't rest Mac. I can't leave Don, do you understand? I need to tell him how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what Danny?" asked Mac.

"Sorry for leaving and forcing him to follow me. If I hadn't left, he wouldn't have been the first one at the bank. Why is it, everyone I love dies or gets injured around me, why Mac?" he cried..

Gripping Danny tight once again he said....

"Danny none of this is your fault. I've told you repeatedly, you need to stop blaming yourself for Ruben, what happened was unfortunate, but in no way were you fully responsible. You did what you thought was best, there will always be what if....but you need to bury that now, it's the past Danny. A past you need to put too rest." said Mac. "Now go home and get some rest."

"Nah..I ain't leavin' him, I'm sorry Mac, I'm stayin'." said Danny.

"Okay...than at least get yourself something to eat. I'll stay with Don till you get back." said Mac.

"Okay...okay, that I'll do."

Once Danny left, Mac spoke to Don.

"Listen to me Don, seems like we are down familuar territory again. So... squeeze my hand if you can feel Don, come on Don, squeeze my hand, don't leave me wondering. Fight Don. Danny needs you, and the team needs you to fight Don. Now squeeze my hand."

Nothing, not even a touch.

"Okay Don, that's okay. I understand you're tired, we'll try again later." said Mac.

Releasing Don's hand, Mac sat and thought about the last few years of hell, he and his team had been through.

..............................

When Danny returned to the room, he found Mac reading a book.

"Hey Mac, any change?" asked Danny.

"Not yet Danny. I'm going to head home, you take it easy and call if he wakes."

"I will Mac, night." said Danny.

Sitting back down, Danny picked up the magazine and read.

"Excuse me, Det Messer? I need to check Don's vitals." said the pretty nurse.

"Oh... sure, sorry." said Danny.

"That's okay, I'll just squeeze in beside you there."

After checking the vitals, the nurse left the room.

"Wow Don, you missed that one. I tell ya pal, your nurse has some ass." said Danny.

Standing up, Danny took his hand.

"Come on Don, please give me some sign, even a twitch, anything." said Danny.

Still getting no response he pulled his chair closer to the bed and layed his head on the corner falling into sleep.

..................................

During the early morning, Danny felt something. Something warm touching his face. Looking up, he seen Don staring at him.

"Don...damn man, tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me you are really awake?"

Nodding his head yes, Danny embraced him with care.

"Damn man, you scared me, I thought I'd lost you. God Don, don't ever leave me again." said Danny.

Trying to talk, Don gagged.

"I know man, don't talk okay? I'll get the nurse and some paper, just hold on".

Running down the hall, Danny told the nurse....

"Don's awake, get the doctor and I need some paper and a pen."

"Calm down Det Messer," the nurse said as she passed him the pen and paper.

Heading back to Don's room, he handed him the pad, watching as Don wrote.

_"Danno... it was you who were leaving me. You don't ever do that again. I love you, do you understand? Don't you ever leave me again."_

Handing the paper to Danny he read it... "never man, I promise. I'll stay, together it will be D&D, fighting crime and hanging out causing trouble." said Danny.

Looking deeply into Don's eyes, Danny could see the pain, the hurt.

"I promise man, I'll never leave again." said Danny a second time.

................................

"Good morning, I understand our patient is awake." said the doctor.

"He is Doc, isn't it great?"

Checking Don's vitals he said... "Don... I'm going to try and turn down your ventilator. When you feel you can no longer breath, motion me with your hand, understand?"

Shaking his head yes, the doctor turned it down to four. Waiting a few minutes, he then turned it to three, as Don's arms waved.

"Okay... I'll keep it on four for now and we will lower it little by little every few hours, okay?" said the doctor.

Nodding his head yes, the doctor left the room as Mac and Stella came in.

"Hey, hey, hey.... look who's awake," called Stella as she entered the room with Mac behind her.

"How ya feeling partner?" asked Stella.

Taking the pen he wrote...

"Better... but why can't I talk?" asked Don.

"The bullet hit your vocal chord, but the doctor informed us it was only temporary. With time, you will talk again." said Mac.

Nodding his head, Don closed his eyes and fell back into sleep.

tbc...


	4. Discoveries

As the days passed, they were finally able to remove Don's breathing tube.

"Don...we are going to take you down for an x-ray. We need to have a look at your throat." said the doctor.

Nodding his head yes, they got him ready.

"Don't worry man, I'll be here when you get back, I promise." said Danny.

Nodding again, he let Danny know he understood.

.......................................

While Don was downstairs, Danny headed out to the nurses station ,when he ran into Mac again.

"How is he Danny?"

"They've taken him to x-ray, he should be back shortly." said Danny.

"Okay... I need you at a crime scene, we've had a double murder."

"Christ Mac, I can't leave. I promised Don I'd be here when he came back up." said Danny.

"I know Danny, I'll explain it to him." said Mac.

Danny knew Don wouldn't be happy, but what could he do.

"Here's your badge and gun. Don't forget, I need a full report." said Mac.

"I know Mac, I remember the routine." said Danny.

"Then get going." said Mac.

....................................

When Don returned to the room, he noticed Danny wasn't there.

"Danny.... he tried to call, causing his throat great pain.

"Don...it's okay, Danny had a crime scene he'll be back. Try not to talk, you'll damage your chords." said Mac.

After they had Don comfortable, the doctor came in.

"Okay Don, your throat is healing nicely but your vocal chords are very infected and swollen. So we are going to start you on antibiotics. I'm almost positive once the infection clears you'll be able to talk." said the doctor.

"What happens if he can't?" asked Mac.

"Then we set up an appointment with an Ears, Nose and Throat specialist." said the doctor.

Don was getting frusterated, grabbing his paper he wrote to Mac...

"I want to go home, NOW!"

"Listen... is there anyway we can take him home?" asked Mac.

"I wouldn't advise it, at least not until that infection is gone." said the doctor.

Throwing the pad across the floor, Don pointed telling everyone to get out.

"I'll be back later." said the doctor. "Try and get him to relax, the nurse will bring in his antibiotic drip shortly."

Picking up the pad, Mac told Don....

"Stop this Don, the faster the antibiotics are done the faster you will get to go home."

Ignoring Mac, Don turned, faced the window and closed his eyes.

..........................

When Danny got back to Don's room, he was sound asleep.

"How is he Mac?"

"Not good, he's very angry because they won't release him till the infection clears in his throat." said Mac.

"Did they say how long ?"

"Another two days. I'm going to head home, you'll be okay with him?" asked Mac.

"We'll be fine Mac, don't worry." said Danny.

Once Mac left, Danny got comfortable in the chair and read the stupid romance novel he had bought. As he finished a few chapters, he laid his head back and fell asleep.

...........................................................

Later that night, waking out of his sleep. Don seen Danny exhasted in the chair. Not wanting to wake him, Don tried to sit up, but as he did the table slid waking Danny.

"Hey Don, what are ya doin' there?" asked Danny.

Grabbing the paper, he wrote...

"I want to go home Danno, I hate hospitals."

Facing the paper to Danny, he read it.

"I know Don, I really do man, but I promise to stay with ya, I won't leave until you leave, okay?" said Danny trying to reassure him.

Nodding his head, he wrote..."washroom."

Getting out of the chair, Danny helped him up and walked him to the washroom door. Once Don was done Danny helped him back into bed.

"You comfortable man?"

"Nodding yes, Don leaned back writing again.

_"What are you reading?"_ asked Don

"Fire and Ice, it's one of those kooky love stories," he laughed.

Writing again, he wrote_...."How bout you read some of that to me?"_

"Sure man, I can do that." said Danny as he opened the book back to the begining.

When Danny got to the middle of book, Don stopped him by waving his hand. Writing on the paper he wrote...

_"Wow...um... Christ Danny, what the hell?"_ turning the paper towards Danny he read it.

"I know heavy stuff, you want me to stop," he laughed.

Writing again... _"No...but I want to know why you are reading this crap."_

"Don't know man. It was the first thing I grabbed." laughed Danny.

Still feeling the effects from the book, Don raised his knees, to cover his semi erection.

"Okay Don, time for your sponge bath." said the pretty red headed nurse.

Danny howled.

"Um..is something funny?" she asked.

"Yeah... you don't want to sponge bath him right now?" laughed Danny again.

"Why not?" asked the nurse.

"Well.... lifting up the book, he showed the nurse what they had been reading.

"Ooooh..... okay than. Gotta love a man that reads love stories. Would you like me to come back Don, it makes no difference to me. I'll still bathe you now if you want." said the nurse.

Danny couldn't believe it..."may I switch places with him," he winked.

"Hmm...No, but you can leave and come back in about ten minutes." said the nurse.

Laughing Danny said...."that sounds bout right, Don's always been a quick one." he howled.

Picking up the pad, Don threw it at Danny as his laughter could be heard down the hall as he ran into Sheldon.

"Hey Danny, how's Don?" asked Hawkes.

"He's being sponged right now, so I'd say, he's in his glory."

"Gotta love those nurses, they do know how to sponge." sighed Sheldon.

"Come on Hawkes, I'll buy ya coffee while we wait." said Danny.

"Sounds good, where's Mac and Stella?" "Who knows? Most likely working on a case."

..............................

After their coffee, Mac and Stella decided to take a walk through the park. As they walked, Stella shyly brushed their hands several times, hoping Mac would pick up or feel something.

For the last few weeks they had been fighting the changes between them.

_"I really wish she'd stop brushing my hand while we walk. She has no idea what she is doing to me,"_ Mac said to himself.

Continuing to walk, Stella brushed it again, this time with a fingertip caress driving Mac insane. _"Once more, and I'm going to hold her hand, just to get her to stop brushing it."_ he said again to himself._  
_

Sure enough, she did it again. Taking her hand, Mac linked their fingers and put her hand and his in his pocket keeping them warm. Smiling to herself, Stella felt the shiver.

"Mac..." said Stella.

"Mhmm... what is it Stella?"

Looking into his eyes she lost all her thoughts, for his eyes were so hypnotizing. So full of warmth and gentleness.

"Never mind, I forget now," she smiled.

Stopping by the bridge they looked out over New York and as the breeze blew by Mac seen her shiver.

"Are you cold Stella?" he asked.

Smiling, she said...."just a bit, it's kind of chilly tonight."

Staring into his eyes, Stella turned away. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat as Mac releasing her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close.

"God... it's so beautiful at night, especially with the stars shinning so bright." said Stella.

"It is... listen Stella, it's getting late. I should get you home, before I head back to the Hospital and check on the boys." said Mac.

"I can go with you, if you like."

"You sure, you're not to tired?" asked Mac.

"No...I'm fine Mac, come on, let's go see the boys."

Walking back to the car arm in arm, Stella thought to herself it was a nice start that may eventually lead to more.

When they got to the hospital, Danny was reading to Don.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" giggled Stella.

"Hiding the book behind his back, Danny said...

"Mac, what brings you two here tonight?"

"We came to check on Don. How you feeling?"

Taking the pad with the pen, Don wrote he was feeling better and that he may be released tomorrow.

"Well that's great news, have they said anymore about your throat?" asked Mac.

"Not yet, they are sending up an ear, nose, and throat specialist tomorrow," he wrote.

"That's great, will you be staying alone?"

"No...with Danny, at his place." wrote Don.

"Okay... are you sure? You are more then welcome to stay with me." said Mac.

"No..I'll be fine with Danny," he wrote.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow, goodnight guys." said Mac.

.....................................

When Mac pulled up at Stella's flat, she invited him up for a coffee.

"Coffee before you head home?"

"Sure, maybe one."

Opening her door, she took Mac's coat and hers, placing them over the chair.

"Have a seat, shouldn't take long." said Stella.

Following her to the kitchen Mac watched, thinking how beautiful she was with her sweet curls and sexy scent.

_"Christ Taylor, what are you doing?"_ he said to himself.

"Umm.. Stel, I'm just going to go. I'm kind of tired." said Mac.

"Are you sure? I've just started the perk."

"Yeah I'm sure, but thanks for the offer."

Heading to the door, Stella passed him his coat.

"I'll see you Stel."

Opening the door, Stella said...."Mac, wait please."

"What is it Stella?"

Looking deep into his eyes she could feel the energy burn between them, something that wasn't there all these years was now haunting him. Leaning into each other at the same time they kissed. A quick sweet kiss, that spoke of new love.

"Good night Stella."

"Night Mac." Closing the door Stella sighed, for she knew her relationship with Mac was about to change.

......................................

The following morning, Stella and Mac showed up at the hospital as Danny was getting Don ready to leave.

"Good morning boys, how was your night?" winked Stella.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don what did the specialist say?" asked Mac.

Taking the pad, Don wrote.... "He said the infection has cleared and the wound is healing nicely. He also said my voice should return, so he gave me exercises to work the larnyx."

"That's great news Don, now do you two need a ride to Danny's?" asked Mac.

"No, we're fine Mac. I brought one of the unmarked units." said Danny.

"Listen, if you need anything Don, you call, understand?"

Nodding his head yes, Mac and stella left the hospital.

"What do you think Mac?" asked Stella.

"I think he'll be fine. Given time, it's only been a couple weeks."

Thinking back to last night, Stella wondered if she should bring the kiss up or not.

"Mac...about last night."

"What about it Stella?"

"I was just wondering where we are headed?"

Looking her in the eyes, he caressed her cheek and whispered...."_where ever we end up Stella, I promise you, we'll make it work". _

Leaning in to his caress she closed her eyes as Mac leaned in and kissed her. Only this time the kiss was one of heated passion, one that spoke of need and want, of companionship and warmth.

Breaking the kiss, he held her tenderly in his arms as the cool New York air blew across the parking lot.

....................................

When Danny had Don comfortable, he asked....

"You hungry man? I can order a pizza or something."

Nodding his head yes, he tried to use his voice but no words came out.

"Relax Don, it's not going to happen overnight, I'll get you a beer."

Becoming frustrated again, Don wondered if and when he would ever get his voice back.

tbc...


	5. Pool, Beer and Puree pizza

Seeing Danny walk back in with his beer and something pureed in a bowl, Don wrote...

_"What the hell is that Danno? I thought you were ordering pizza?"_

"I did man. I pureed it for you," said Danny placing it in front of him.

"_Forget it Messer. I'm not eating baby food,"_ wrote Don.

Picking some up on the spoon, Danny placed it in his mouth.

"Mm... see, it's good. Now you try" smirked Danny.

Taking a spoonful Don made an comical face, leaving Danny in stitches.

"Christ Donnie, it's not that bad. " said Danny as he bit into his own slice.

Watching as Danny wolfed his down, Don hoped to hell he choked.

......................................

Meanwhile Mac walked Stella back home for a second time. Nearing her steps she said...

"Did you want to come up Mac?" she smiled.

"No. I think I'll pass Stella. Though if you're willing, I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow," said Mac.

"I'd like that Mac. Nothing fancy though." she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Watching as Stella turned, he reached for her hand. Turning back to face him, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Stella."

"Night Mac, see you tomorrow." said Stella as she headed upstairs.

Walking back down the street Mac was wondering what steps he should take with Stella. He knew this was something new to both of them. Something that could threaten their friendship, should it not work out. Deciding he didn't want to think about it right now. He headed over to Danny's to check on Don.

Arriving at Danny's apartment Mac rang the buzzer.

"Yeah man," said Danny.

"Danny... it's Mac. Let me up."

Pressing the buzzer to let Mac in, he waited for him at the door.

"Hey Mac, what brings you here?" asked Danny.

"I came to see how Don was doing. Where is he?" asked Mac.

"He's in the living room trying not to gag on his pureed pizza," laughed Danny.

Mac made a face. "Sounds interesting. Do you have any slices left?" asked Mac.

"Yeah. Come on in. Help yourself boss, it's on the table." said Danny closing the door.

When Mac neared the living room, he seen Don trying to bite into a piece of pizza. Pulling it from his hand, Mac placed it back in the box.

"I don't think so Don. Are you trying to choke?" asked Mac.

Taking his paper he wrote...

"_No... but I wish Messer would."_

Mac laughed.

"What's so funny Mac?" asked Danny.

"Don said he wants you to choke." snickered Mac.

"Yeah... Don has about three pages full. He doesn't like his puree. I even heated it up for him." said Danny as he offered Mac a slice.

Sitting back, Don watched them as he nursed his beer.

"I've got ice cream Don. Want me get ya some?" asked Danny.

Placing up his middle finger, Mac and Danny laughed.

"How bout a game of pool?" asked Mac. "Winner buys lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Let's go." said Danny as they headed toward the pool table.

By the time they were done playing three games. Don had won.

"There ya go Don. You win lunch." laughed Danny.

Mac couldn't see Don's expression. The thought of puree again tomorrow almost made him gag.

"I'll tell you what Don. We'll make it breakfast. This way, you can have pancakes and soft scrambled eggs." said Mac.

Don nodded his agreement. He liked that idea.

"Anyway guys. I'm going to go. Take care of him Danny. I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast." said Mac as he walked himself out.

Locking the door behind Mac. Danny and Don discussed sleeping arrangements.

"Alright man. We share the bed. You stay to the left and I get the right." said Danny. "Cause I can't sleep on the left."

Don picked up his paper and wrote...

_"Just keep those hands to yourself Messer,"_ he laughed with a smiley face.

"Yeah... just don't mistake me for that sponge bathing nurse." said Danny.

Heading into the bedroom they were both still laughing.

........................

When the light shone through Danny's window, he woke wrapped in someones arms. Lifting his head from the hairy chest, he noticed it was Don.

"Holy christ man, what the fuck?" said Danny as he sat up waking Don.

Realizing they were both wrapped in an embrace. Neither said a word as they showered and dressed. Hearing the phone ring, Danny answered it.

"Messer."

"Hey Danny it's Mac. I'm out front, are you two coming or not?" asked Mac.

"Yeah Mac, we'll be right down." said Danny looking at Don in a different light.

Knowing Don was feeling the tension like he was, they both rushed downstairs to meet Mac.

tbc...


	6. breakfast for four

When they reached Mac's side they noticed Stella.

"Hey Stel. What are you doin' here?" asked Danny.

"Having breakfast with you boys. Why?" she asked.

"No reason. Just wonderin'," said Danny as they headed to the Cafe over by Union Station.

Once they arrived and were seated Mac asked...

"Okay Don, what do you want?"

Looking at the menu he pointed to the pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Mm... good choice." said Stella. I'll have the same."

Waving over the waitress, Mac ordered their breakfast as he felt Stella's hand caress his thigh. Jumping in the air, he banged the table knocking over the water.

"Damn you Stella." yelled Mac.

Stella was laughing. She couldn't help it. Mac was such a tight ass all the time. It was her job to help him loosen up.

"Whoa... what the hell Mac?" asked Danny as he reached for a napkin.

Beating him too it, Don started brushing Danny's leg. Looking up at Don, Danny said...

"Would you stop that man." groaned Danny.

Don looked into Danny's blue eyes and realized he was affecting him more then he thought, with his touch. Feeling his cheeks heat, Don tossed down the cloth and sat quietly.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Mac.

"Nothin' man. Nothin'," said Danny as he wiggled in his seat trying to fight the damn erection that was creeping up on him. God damn, he had never been this affected by anyone, especially a man.

Seeing the waitress come back over, Danny tossed his napkin across his lap. Thinking Danny had dropped it, Don picked it up brushing his crotch by accident. Feeling the slight bump Don looked down and noticed Danny's erection.

_"Holy shit,_" said Don_  
_

Looking at Don cause he had touched him. Danny seen the confusion in his eyes. Thinking to save face in front of Mac and Stella, he said... "see what that damn waitress does to me, man." he fibbed.

Mac and Stella laughed.

After breakfast they headed over to the lab.

"Hey Mac, what are ya up too tonight?" asked Danny.

"Watching television, why?"

"Don and I, have four tickets to the basketball game tonight. Thought you might wanna come. You can bring stel, if ya want. I'm sure she has no social life either." laughed Danny.

"You're an ass, Danny." said Stella as she walked into the break room.

"Com' on Stel. I was just kiddin, ya know that." said Danny.

Tossing a muffin at him, he ducked as it bounced off Mac's head.

"Ow... what the hell? Who's throwing the food?" asked Mac.

Stella, Don and Danny were smart enough to say nothing. Looking around at the lab techs, they said nothing either.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. This isn't kindergarden by the way. Stop throwing damn food." said Mac as he walked away.

Once he was out of ear shot. Everyone laughed.

..................................

Later that afternoon Don was at his locker changing his shirt when Danny walked in.

"Hey man. About this mornin'," said Danny.

Touching Danny's shoulder, Don shook his head. Letting Danny know no explanation was needed. Feeling the heat of Don's hand made Danny feel erotically hot. Looking up at Don he said...

"What the hell is going on man? Tell me you're feelin' this Donnie?"

Moving his hand closer to Danny's cheek, he nodded as they heard the locker room door open. Breaking contact they went back to changing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Sheldon.

"Not alot man, how was your night?" asked Danny.

"Quiet. Hey Don, how you feeling?" asked Sheldon with concern.

Nodding fine, Don closed his locker and headed back upstairs.

"Did Don look a little flushed to you, Danny?" asked Sheldon.

"Nah... he's fine man. Don't worry. I'll see ya." said Danny as he left the locker room.

..................................

Back upstairs Stella headed into Mac's office. Finding him at his desk she sat on the corner.

"Hey there handsom, what's up?" she smiled with a seductive wink.

Riasing his brows, Mac said... "can't you behave Stella?"

_"Mmmac... you're so tight and tense all the time. I think I should mess you up a little."_ purred Stella, as she placed her foot on his bottom pant leg sliding it up his calf.

Seeing Sheldon head this way, Mac hissed... _"damn it stel, stop Sheldon's coming."_

"Fine. But you really need to loosen up Mac. And I'm the one to help you." she winked as she left his office.

Watching the sway of her hips and her tight butt, Mac felt his erection soar. _ "Damn woman could turn on a dead man."_


	7. Seduction in mind

When Danny arrived back at his apartment he found Don bent over the fridge, trying not to enjoy the view Danny said...

"Whach ya lookin' for man?"

Using the wipe board they had bought, Don wrote... "the milk."

"Ain't got any man. I'll run and get ya some." said Danny trying to escape the tension in the room.

Before Danny could make a run for it, Don reached for him, holding his arm as he pointed to the chair telling Danny to sit.

Sitting down Danny heard in the barest whisper...

"We need to talk about these feelings Danno."

Danny was shocked for the briefest of moments.

"Christ man, when did you get your voice back?" asked Danny.

_"It just started coming back today,"_ whispered Don.

"Cool. That's great man. So..." said Danny not sure where to start.

_"Danny, I know the last few days have been intense between us. I'm not sure what is happening between us, but we need to figure it out Danno."_

"Don't you think I know that, man? I've never felt this charged for any guy. In fact I've never felt this charged with any women either. There's a new kind of bond that's been sparked Donnie, and I don't know where to go with it. All I know is I have these overwhelming urges to touch you all the time. Man it's so weird. Ever since we woke wrapped in each others arms it felt natural. Like we've been doin' it for years." said Danny.

_"Me too, Danno. Maybe the best thing to do is just have fun with this. We don't have to rush into anything, we can just test the waters and see where we end up."_

"Sure man. We can do that." said Danny as he got up.

Needing to test the new boundaries, Don got up at the same time and flattened his body into Danny's against the fridge. Just holding him there, Danny didn't dare breathe as Don said...

_"I've boxed you in, haven't I Danno?"_ smiled Don with a heated glare. Bringing his hands up against each side of the fridge he held Danny in place.

Closer now Danny could see the black of Don's pupils that surrounded his beautiful blue eyes, stirring all kinds of sensations into Danny's mind.

Trying to move away Danny brought up his hands to brace Don's chest. Trying to tell him in a heated whisper..._ "what are ya doin' man?"_ as Don lowered his mouth to gently nip his jaw.

_"What's the matter Danno?"_ Don whispered. _"You're trembling."_ as he gave Danny another sensual nip. _"Easy Danno, just relax..._" as Don caught his bottom lip between his teeth feeling a spear of wicked lust shoot straight to his shaft.

_"Damn you Danno," _was the last word Don said as he burned his lips into Danny's, feeling the blood rage and roar through his soul. Never had Danny or Don felt such fire, such fever in their blood as their tongues plunged in uncontrolled need.

Hearing the phone ring in the background Don broke the kiss, but refused to allow Danny release from his arms.

_"Flack._" he whispered.

"Don?" said Stella. "Oh my your voice is coming back. That's great."

_"Thanks. What did you need?"_ whispered Don as he continued watching Danny trapped like a doe in his arms.

"Mac asked me to call and see what time we are meeting tonight," said Stella.

_"In about an hour. Danny and I will pick you both up."_ whispered Don.

"Okay, see you then." said Stella as she hung up the phone.

Placing Danny's receiver on the hook, Don smiled as he moved away from Danny.

"I'm gonna grab a shower Danno. I'll be out shortly." whispered Don walking toward the bathroom dropping clothes along the way.

Watching him disappear, Danny said to himself..._ "such strong lips, who would've thought."_ as he shuddered again.

.......................................

When Stella arrived at Mac's she knocked. Not getting an answer she tried the door and found it open. Walking in, she seen Mac coming out of the bedroom with his black jeans and t-shirt. Feeling the need to corner him again, Stella pushed him against the wall.

"Ouff..." said Mac as he felt her slim body mold into his.

"What are you doing Stella? We agreed to take this relationship very slow. We need to stop. I'm not sure we are ready for this next step." Mac said with seriousness.

_"Sh... can't here ya Mac. Mm... you feel so tight and tense against me. Makes me want to slid my hands up your body and loosen all those muscles."_ she purred.

Kicking off her shoes Mac watched at first in shock, then in pure desire as she ripped off her shirt followed by her pants revealing nothing but black lace that screamed _"I want sex"_. Sliding herself into his hard body again, Stella wrapped her arms around him and brought up her knee to slither across his thigh.

Nipping at his neck now, she felt his quick shudder. Then she heard it, the honk of the horn leaving Mac to say...

_"Holy mother of Christ, thank God."_

Watching Stella replace her clothes with amazing speed, he couldn't believe it.

"Let's go Mac, my seduction of you will have to wait," she winked as she dragged him from his apartment.

tbc...

**.........................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	8. Reassurance

When they got to the arena Don dropped Danny, Mac and Stella at the gate while he parked the car.

"So it's great that Don has his voice back," said Stella.

"Yeah... he shocked me when I got home. I didn't think I could be any more shocked," said Danny still thinking about Don's heated kiss that left them both aching to experience more.

Danny knew damn well that Don had the upper hand. He knew that Don would be the one to initiate the touches, strokes, and excitement till Danny felt more comfortable. Danny wasn't sure why Don seemed to adapt so easy with their new feelings. The only thing that did come to mind, was that Don had harbored for this long before he had.

"Hey... you okay Danny?" asked Stella.

"Huh... Yeah, I'm great Stel, no worries." said Danny. "Here comes Don."

Walking into the arena Don and Danny grabbed the beers while Mac and Stella grabbed the snacks. Finding their seats, they ate their dogs while waiting for the game to begin.

Leaning closer toward Mac, Stella brushed his arm as she worked her hotdog into her mouth. Watching her, his eyes went dark and dangerous. She had left him with a desire that was still burning deep along his shaft.

Smiling, Stella knew she was being watched. Which is precisely why she teased and nursed that hotdog in around her mouth and lips. Never did she feel the need to tease and seduce anyone, like she had Mac. Most likely due to the fact he had never been properly seduced by any woman, except his wife. Oh Stella knew that there were those that had tried. But of course none of them knew Mac's needs, quirks and attitudes like she did.

.....................

Meanwhile over in the next two seats, Danny was having trouble finding a comfortable position. It seemed Don was enjoying his discomfort as he squeezed his leg closer to Danny's, letting him know that his heat still burned within his loins.

_"Com' on Donnie, please."_ begged Danny with a quiver in his voice.

_"Please what Danno?" _said Don with a deep seductive whisper.

Danny felt his shaft become tight, he felt his hand tremble as Don's heated breath bathed his neck in warmth.

Watching as Danny squeezed his hotdog between his hand, Don laughed.

"Oh yeah, he knew seducing Danny was going to be worth the wait. For each shiver, each quivered breath. Meant Don was one step closer to making Danny his in every possible way.

.....................

After the game Mac wasn't ready to go home. He knew if Stella came with him she'd be seducing him again. Something he just didn't think he was ready for. In Mac's heart he knew he loved Stella. Had always loved her, but crossing that boundary meant no turning back. It meant everything they had could possibly be lost forever.

"So... what did you guys want to do now?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, what did you want to do?" asked Danny trying to avoid being alone with Don again. Oh he knew that Don would have him, but it would be on Danny's terms. Or so he thought.

"I think we should just head home. I'll drop you and Stella off at your place Mac." said Don.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Stella.

Heading back to the car, Mac and Danny both looked like nervous virgins on their wedding night.

.....................

Arriving at Mac's apartment their cell phones went off.

"Taylor, Flack, Messer, Bonasera," they said in unison.

Listening to the one sided conversation they all said... "we'll be right there."

Hanging up their cells, Danny and Mac both smirked. They knew for a second time that night their seducers would have to wait.

....................

When they got to the crime scene Don headed over to question the witnesses. While Danny, Stella and Mac headed inside the club.

"What do we have Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"Male victim, 30 years of age. Stabbed with a broken beer bottle. Victim bled out. I don't even know why you were called. The suspect has already confessed and is on his way downtown. It's an open and shut case, Mac."

"Okay... are you sure you don't need our help?" asked Mac with a plea that Stella caught.

"What's so funny Stella?" asked Sheldon.

"Nothing. I'm just giddy when I'm tired." she fibbed. "Anyway... can you drop me off at home Mac?" asked Stella.

"Sure... I'll see you tomorrow Sheldon." said Mac.

"Okay Mac, night. See ya Stella." said Sheldon.

Leaving the club Mac seen Danny and Don waiting for them.

"Let's go guys." called Don.

....................

Once Don had dropped Stella and Mac off at his place. They headed back to Danny's.

While don was driving, he reached over and took Danny's hand in his. Feeling Danny tremble Don sighed.

"Listen Danno. Nothing has to happen tonight. We can just lay in each others arms and watch the repeat game or something."

"I know that Don. I just don't understand how you can be so calm. I mean this is your first time with a man too, right?" asked Danny.

"Of course it is Danno. I'm not sure why I'm not nervous. Maybe it's the fact that I know you so well. Or maybe it's the fact that we've always been more then friends. All I know... is when we do get too love each other, it will be so amazing that neither one of us will want it too end." said Don.

Parking the car in front of Danny's apartment. They got out and walked upstairs .

tbc...

**..............................................................................................................................**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm really happy you are enjoying this.** _*smiles*_


	9. From best friends to lovers

When Danny and Don were inside, Don headed to the bedroom and placed on a pair of sweats leaving his muscled chest bare. Coming back out he headed into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"Why don't you go change into something comfortable Danny?" asked Don.

"Hm? Oh sure." said Danny as he walked toward the bedroom.

Coming back out he noticed Don laying across the couch with his one leg on the ground and the other across the cushions. Trying not to show his nervousness Danny walked over and sat beside Don opening his beer. Taking a swallow he placed it down as Don reached for him.

"Come here Dan." said Don as he layed him against his chest with Danny's legs resting on the cushions.

"Are ya comfortable Danno?" asked Don.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Danny said with a quiver in his voice.

Feeling Don's fingers caress his up and down his arm. Danny closed his eyes against the intense pleasures he was feeling as Don said...

"I need to touch you Danno. If you want me to stop, just ask."

Nodding his head against Don's chest, Don slid his hand down Danny's powerful chest and abs till he reached the waist band of his sweats.

"Touch me Danno. Take your hand sand caress me like I'm caressing you."

Taking his hands, Danny placed them across Don's outer thighs, pulling up with deep sensual strokes as he felt his partners shaft swell against his back.

Falling into this new erotic world of firsts, Don's hand slid into the waistband of Danny's pants and as Don slid his fingers down the length of him he felt Danny buck back against his chest. Using his other hand, Don turned Danny's face to his. Looking into their eyes, they both seen pleasure, passion, desire and want so strong, so vibrant that both knew there would be no turning back.

Lowering his lips now, Don moistened the tip of tongue tracing it along Danny's heated lips while his fingers wrapped around his shaft and pulled in an upward motion the same time his tongue plunged deep into Danny's mouth. Hearing Danny's cries fill his soul, Don took his free hand and reached for Danny's. Helping him slide it down to his sweats, he went deep with Danny's hand.

Feeling Don's shaft against his hands, Danny realized how thick, and long his partner was. Leaving him to come and understand that when they did make love, Danny was going to feel the most passionate pain and pleasure within him. Losing himself in those thoughts, he heard Don whisper against his lips...

_"Flip the opposite way Danno. Bring your body to the 69er position." _

Once Danny had flipped, he felt Don grip his hips and take his left sac into his mouth, suckling it, releasing it as his tongue stroked up the length of his now throbbing shaft. Thinking he now had the idea, Danny wrapped his fingers around Don's length slid them down to the base, back up, before bringing out his moist tongue and sliding it down his partners length, like he had done to him.

Finally feeling relaxed and more bold with these new desires he was feeling. Danny opened his mouth and placed the tip of his partners shaft into his mouth. Suckling the head, getting use to the flavor and texture that was his partner, best friend, and now his lover. Both more bold and wild they took each other deep, swallowing each others lengths, ignoring the small gags as their erections reached the back of their throats.

Both on the edge of their climax, neither sure of whether to swallow or not, they both removed their lips and allowed their cum to bathe each others hands. Turning himself around, Danny layed himself across his partners chest, meeting his lips as Danny plunged their tongues not wanting the sensations of his partners touch to disappear.

Breaking the kiss Danny rested his face on his partners chest. Both of them listening to their hearts that were now joined, thumping, pounding in pleasure against the passion they had both felt. With silence now filling the living room Don caressed his hand up his partners back and whispered...

_"How you feelin' Danno?_"

_"Sexually drained." _he smiled_. "Thanks Donnie."_

_"For what Danno?"_

_"For making our first male on male contact amazingly erotic._"

_"Your welcome Danno. I love you."_

_"I love you too Don. Funny isn't it? How someone you've known for years. Who has always been your best friend, suddenly becomes more then you could have ever have imagined."_

_"Yeah, I hear you Danno. Night."_

Clicking off the television, Don pulled Danny closer into his chest as they fell into sleep.

.......................

Back over at Mac's, Stella had started a pot of coffee while Mac changed into his sweats. Coming back out he noticed Stella sitting on his couch with their coffee. Walking over he sat down beside her.

"Mac... what's bothering you? asked Stella. You seem very nervous around me tonight." said Stella.

"I guess I am a little. It's been a while for me Stella. I've not been with a woman since Peyton. Even then it was only a few nights we shared in her home. I never brought her here, it was always at her place because I felt it would be an insult to have women in the apartment I shared with my Claire. I just couldn't hurt her like that." said Mac as his head lowered to the floor.

Feeling Stella place her fingers under his chin, raising his face to hers Stella said...

"I understand Mac. It's okay." as a tear slid down her cheek.

Wiping at her tear, followed by the next. Mac cautiously leaned in and touched his lips to Stella's. Enjoying the flavor and scent that now filled his mind and his heart with new love. Breaking the kiss, Mac layed back against the couch gently pulling Stella into his arms.

"Stay with me tonight Stella. Just lay in my arms and allow me to get use to having you in my home."

"Of course I'll stay Mac. I'm not going anywhere. So you take as long as you need. When you're ready to take that next step, we will do it together."

"Thank Stel. I do love you, have always love you."

"I know that Mac. I've always love you too. How could I not when you are my best friend. This is one boundary that is meant to be crossed Mac. When we are both ready, we'll cross it together."

Stroking her hair, Mac couldn't agree more.

tbc...

**..............................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	10. Comfort and Needs

_*Top Smac/Bottom D/F*_

.............................................................

Later that night Stella woke to a chill. Opening her eyes she noticed she was alone on the couch. Getting up she seen Mac standing at his window looking out over New york.

"Mac... she whispered.

Turning to face her he gifted with a small smile.

"What is it Stella? Can't sleep?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." said Stella as she neared his side.

"Don't worry about me Stella. Very rarely do I sleep. It seems to evade me. To many painful memories and haunts." he said.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she tenderly caressed his back. Just enough to let him know that she was there with him through the silence.

"Maybe you should take me home Mac. I think me staying the night is too much for you right now." said Stella as she headed to the closet and grabbed her jacket.

Walking away from the window Mac neared Stella's side and turned her. Looking into her misted eyes he said...

"I don't want you to go, Stella. Please. I need you to stay. I don't want to be alone anymore." Mac said with sadness.

Sweeping her up in his arms, not giving her time to answer her carried her to his room and layed her on the beautiful black comforter. Hearing the mattress crinkle Stella made a strange face.

"Sorry Stella. It's a new bed. I've never used it yet. I always sleep on the couch. I guess I've felt no need to take off the plastic." said Mac.

Stella caressed his cheek, whispering... "I guess this is our first of many firsts together." she smiled.

Lowering his head Mac tenderly wrapped Stella in his arms and held her. He knew in his heart he was ready to love her and make her his. But still he was unsure in his mind that this could be a very huge mistake for them.

"I can hear you thinking Mac. I can read your thoughts as if they were my own. You don't have to love me Mac. You don't even have to make one move. No matter how confused, unsure, or scared you become. I will be right beside you helping you learn to trust in love again." said Stella as her hand slid down his waist. Touching his inner thigh she heard him softly groan out her name... _"Stella."_

_"Shh... just let me love you, Mac. Just allow me to show you how amazing the touch from a friend can be."_

Sliding herself over his body she lay flat across his chest with her pelvic resting on his pelvis. Feeling his organ come to life Stella gently rocked upon him. Grinding herself against him while her lips made small twirls around his lips. Hoping that he would open his mouth and invite her into his warmth.

Feeling the lightest feather caress of his breath, he carefully brought out his tongue to touch the tip of hers. Flashes of heated flames burned through her soul as Mac deepened the kiss taking her with a force that was unbelievably tender and sweet. Sliding his hand down her back he rested his fingertips on her bum tracing little circles as he felt her shudder against him. He somehow knew that she would be passionate with sex sharing. Just something he had felt within hersoul.

Rolling her over onto her side, Mac pulled her close, close to his heart as he said...

_"I could see myself loving you forever Stella Bonasera."_

Feeling his body go pliant. Stella realized he had finally fallen into sleep. Knowing her words would still be heard, she whispered...

_"I love you too, Mac. Sleep sweet."_

.....................................

Back at Danny's he woke with a need in his loins that were wickedly hot. Using his muscle he lifted himself from Don's body being careful not to wake him. Feeling the ache as he tried to walk he moaned out in pain.

"God what the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself as Don woke.

Trying not to laugh he knew Don knew Danny was hurting. He had felt his erection for the last four hours. Getting up off the couch he took Danny by the hand into his bedroom.

_"Whether you realize it or not Danno. You need me to love you."_ said Don as he striped the sweats from his legs releasing his thick shaft. _"Look at you Danno, I can see your flesh come to life as the shudder runs through you."_

_"God Donnie, just shut the hell up and love me."_ Danny begged as his eyes glazed over in fevered passion.

_"I'd love too Danno. But I don't want to hurt you. We need to do a little shopping tomorrow for some erotic lube and oils." _said Don.

Danny was so charged that tomorrow would be to long. Leaning up to Don's face he whispered...

_"I want to experience all of you. Now Donnie. I trust you not to hurt me."_ said Danny.

Pulling Don down on his chest, Danny took the lead this time. After all why shouldn't he when Don had brought him into this erotic world of desires. Plunging his tongue deep down Don's throat, he flipped him over trapping him under him, like Don had done to him earlier. Grinding and rocking against Don's shaft Danny felt the burning need to mate.

Reaching over into his top drawer, he pulled out the condoms and tossed one on the bed. Leaning back over Don's naked body Danny slid it on his shaft with ease.

_"I can't wait Don. Please... you did this to me. You made me lost in your manly touch. I need you to love me now."_ said Danny as he felt his tears sting his eyes from such flaming need to love his best friend who had become his lover.

Understanding Danny's ache, Don turned him in his arms and raised him on all fours.

_"You have to swear to me Danno. That if I any way start hurting you, you'll tell me." _said Don who still wasn't sure about loving Danny without proper lubrication.

_"I will Don. I swear to you, I will."_

Gripping his fingers into the pillows for balance. Danny felt Don place his hands on his cheeks and spread his orifice open with his thumbs.

_"You ready Danno?_" asked Don once more with concern.

_"Yes..."_ hissed Danny. _"Please."_

Placing the tip of his shaft on the opening of Danny's orifice he gave him the first few inches being careful not to sink to deep. Not seeing any expression of pain, Don tried to plunge a little deeper but Danny's orifice kept pushing his shaft back out.

"You need to relax Danno. Stop tightening your muscles. This is why we need the lube. It makes it easy for me to slide into your orifice."

"Try again Donnie. Just once more, please." begged Danny who was already precuming on the sheets.

Giving it another try Don was more forceful this time. Feeling the tip of head inside, Don groaned. He honestly couldn't help it. But damn Danny fit him like a glove. So fuckin' tight as he felt his cock throb for more.

Pushing in once more, Don felt the stretch as his thick solid shaft finally worked its way into Danny's orifice. Not daring to move in case he hurt him, don said...

"How ya feelin' Danno?"

"Shit... this feels so fuckin' right. I can feel you deep inside me, man." said Danny as he backed himself deeper onto Don's shaft. "Can ya move man? Or are ya waiting for somethin' to come."

Don slapped Danny's ass.

"Oww... damn that's hot. Now move..." moaned Danny.

Sliding himself back out before sinking back in. Don noticed how relaxed Danny's orifice was. No longer being cautious, Don plunged Danny deep while squeezing his hips.

_"Oh yeah... that's it. Christ this is so fuckin' wickedly hot. Come on man, faster. Fuck me hard Donnie. Harder,"_ screamed Danny as he bit down onto the pillows. Forcing Danny down flat, Don took his hands and entwined them with Danny's wrapping them both around the bed posts while continuing to plunge and nibble on his nape.

_"God Danny. You feel so fuckin' good. Oh yeah... so fuckin' hot I'm ready. Tell me you're ready Danno?"_ groaned Don.

_"Hell yeah... raise me man. Bring your hand around and stroke me."_ begged Danny as his climax soared.

Pulling Danny up to his chest, Don wrapped his fingers around Danny's shaft and worked him till they poured together.

"Damn Donnie. I can feel you pulsating in me. Damn that's hot." said Danny as he collapsed with Don on top of him.

Trying to catch his breath, Don kissed Danny's back and ear. Then carefully sliding out of him, he rolled back the condom and removed it, placing it in the trashcan. Rolling over off of his partner, Don laid flat on his back with his hands at his side. Feeling Danny turn, he moved his arm above his head till Danny rested on his chest. Then bringing his arm around him he pulled him in close as he said...

"I hope you can sleep now Danno. Cause in a few hours we're going to be bookin' in at work."

Laughing, Danny could care less. He had just experienced the most mind blowing sex ever.

Feeling his partners rumble Don asked...

"What's so funny Danno? You should be mellow right about now."

"I am, man. Which is why I could care less bout work."

Sighing deep Don said... "Just go to sleep, Dan."

Flipping them on their sides, Don pulled Danny right into his heat and closed his eyes.

tbc...

**.......................................**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**


	11. The Pleasure Chest

The following morning Danny woke to an empty bed. Flipping back the covers he got up and walked naked into his kitchen.

"Bout time Danno. I was just coming in to wake you. Coffee?" asked Don.

"Yeah, please. Thanks." said Danny.

Sitting down with the paper Danny watched Don as he puttered around his kitchen. funny how it seemed so natural and right, like he had been doing it forever.

"Hey Donnie... what do ya think bout movin' in here?" asked Danny. "I mean it would save on your rent and other bills, right? Saves us from goin' back and forth too."

"Hm... we'll see Danno. I'm still not sure you're what I'm lookin' for," teased Don.

Watching Danny's expression was comical. Oh... he had already decided to move in. But he's be damned if he'd give Danny the upper hand in their relationship.

"What? What about last night? Did it not mean anything too you?" asked Danny with anger.

"I don't know Danno. I've only had you once. Can't really judge on that." said Don smirking with his back turned away from Danny.

Pulling back the chair, Danny got up and said...

"Go too hell, Don."

Nearing the living room Don grabbed Danny and tossed him on the couch. Laying on top of his naked body Don said...

"Of course I'll move in Dan. I love you."

Looking deeply into his eyes, Don lowered his lips to Danny's. Bringing back all the burning passion they had shared the night before.

"Now... get dressed. We need to make a little stop before heading into work." winked Don.

"Cool... the sex shop, right?" asked Danny with excitement.

Not answering Don grabbed Danny's hand and lead him into the bedroom.

...................................

Over at Mac's Stella decided to grab a shower. Turning off the taps she wrapped Mac's robe around her and realized she had no clean clothes. Walking out into the kitchen Mac turned and stood perfectly still. Watching as his eyes roamed from her wet curls, to her olive colored flesh on the left shoulder that had slipped from the robe, revealing just a hint of her left breast.

"Mac... are you okay?"

Walking to her side, he slipped the robe over her shoulder and tightened the belt. Then pulling her toward him he whispered...

"You are very dangerous to my peace of mind Stella."

Giggling she said...

"I'll take that as a compliment Taylor. Now we have a small problem. I have no clothes here?"

Mac had forgotten about that. Then he remembered Peyton's birthday present he had bought her before they broke up.

"I think I have something." said Mac as he took her hand, walking her to the bedroom.

Watching as he opened his bottom drawer, she seen him pull out a medium size gift box.

"Here, just open the paper. It's an outfit I bought for Peyton before we broke up. I didn't have a chance to give it too her, and I keep forgetting to send it."

"Oh... okay. I'll try it on." said Stella trying not to notice Mac's sadness as he left his room.

Opening the box, Stella seen a beautiful black silk jumper with a white blouse. In a smaller box was a black hair clip that had a small white pearl on it. Feeling the softness of the material Stella sighed as she slipped into it. Looking in the mirror she noticed it was a perfect fit. Taking the hair clip, she rolled her hair up allowing a few wisps of curl to hang herself one last look, she walked back out to the kitchen.

"What do you think, Mac?" she smiled as she moved in a circle.

"Stunning Stel. If I didn't know better. I swear that outfit was made for you." said Mac as he passed her a coffee.

"Thanks. It feels lovely against my skin. You have amazing taste Mac. I'll be sure to have it dry cleaned before I give it back."

Stroking her cheek, he said...

"Keep it Stella. It was obviously made for you."

"Are you sure Mac?" she asked.

"Positive Stella."

While they sat Stella said...

"Mac... before we head into work I need to stop by the Pleasure Chest and pick up a shower gift for one of the lab girls who are getting married."

Mac dropped his paper.

_"I'm sorry, Stella?_" he said with in a choked whisper.

Laughing she said...

"The Pleasure Chest, Mac. Boy you really need me to help you loosen up. Maybe we can find ourselves a naughty movie while we're there."

Getting up with a teasing wink, Stella placed her cup in the sink and walked back over to Mac's side whispering...

_"You ready."_

Mac was more then ready as he felt the erection creep up on him.

"Sure... just give me a few minutes," he sighed.

As Stella left the kitchen, Mac got up and pushed down on his crotch. Once his erection had settled, he grabbed his coat and keys heading out.

.....................................

When Danny and Don arrived at the Pleasure Chest they both stood in awe.

"Christ man, look at all this stuff," said Danny as he picked up a Jack Rabbit vibrator and turned it on full. "God Damn, feel that Don," he laughed.

"Would you behave Danno." Walking to the back of the store with Danny in tow, Don found what he was looking for. Picking it up Danny snorted...

"What the hell... prostate toy. The P-Spot? What ever happened to the G-Spot," he teased. Leaning over Danny grabbed a set of anal beads. _"Hell Donnie, look at these. Maybe I should slip them up and into ya, then watch ya buck around our bed."_

"I found something better Danno. A nice cock ring. This will stop those quick orgasms you seem to have." he laughed.

"Screw you, Donnie." said Danny as he tried to walk away.

Pulling Danny against him, Don said... "tonight Danno. I'll do more then screw you."

Danny felt his shaft jolt as his erection soared.

"I hate you man."

"No you don't Danno. You love me. Whether you like it or not. You love to be dominated." said Don as he picked up two kits. One called the Pleasure Chest Sample Kit that contained massage oils, bubble bath,body frosting, lube ,condoms and body dust. The second he picked up was Intimix Pleasure Chest. It consisted of a blindfold, silk ties, massage bar, more condoms and lube.

"What do you think Danno?" asked Don as he noticed Danny had disappeared.

"Where the hell is he?"

Looking around to the front of the store Don seen Stella and Mac together.

_"No frickin' way. They're dating?"_ whispered Don. _"How the hell are we gonna get outta here?_" panicked Don wondering where the hell Danny went. _"Shit they're coming this way."_ he whispered to himself

"Hey... Don. What are you doing here?" asked Stella as she seen the naughty toys and kits Don had.

"Um... Danny and I are trying to find some different gifts for Sarah the lab tech. She's having a shower. Even though we're not invited. We thought it would be nice to get her some stuff." lied Don as Danny came running to his side with a huge blown up doll that was holding a whip, yelling...

_"yoohoo... Donnie. Oh Donnie boy, I want ya to spank me."_ he said in a high pitched female voice.

Moving the doll away from his face, Danny seen Mac and Stella. "Shit, ya gotta be kiddin' me."

Stella was in fits of laughter. Mac on the other hand gave Danny one of his what the fuck looks.

"Hey boss. Stel. Um... " stuttered Danny as he tossed down the doll.

Looking up at Don for help, he said...

"We should get these paid for Dan. We still have to wrap them. We'll see you two later." as they headed toward the counter.

Stella looked toward Mac and smiled as she said...

"I guess everyone likes a little naughty fun."

Still unsure what to say, Mac said... "I'll wait in the car."

Sighing, Stella grabbed a sexy nightie and one of the Kama Sutra kits for Sarah. Then picking out a movie and some body oils Stella paid for everything. Thanking the lady she left the store whispering...

_"Whether you're ready or not Mac. Tonight you will be seduced._"

tbc...

**......................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	12. Back seats rock

Instead of heading right over to NYPD, Don and Danny decided to take their toys home. Unlocking the door Don placed them in the bedroom for tonight. Turning around he came face to face with Danny.

"What are you up too Danno? We're gonna be late?" said Don.

Pushing his partner onto the bed, Danny mounted him with his crotch in his face. Still not speaking a word Danny unzipped his pants and pulled out his shaft as it swelled.

"You will do as you are told. Open your mouth, now." yelled Danny trying to be dominant.

"That's good Danno. But with that expression... you better be able to back it up." asked Don.

"I said to shut up and suck." said Danny.

Laughing Don flipped him over and pulled him up on all fours.

"Never learn do ya Danno." said Don as he slapped his ass hard and left the room.

"Let's go. We're already late."

Zipping his pants back up, Danny rubbed his ass as they headed back to the car.

.............................................

When they arrived at work. Don placed the few gifts they had bought Sara with the others in the lunchroom. Turning to leave he bumped into Mac.

"Hey Mac. Can we talk?" asked Don.

"Sure, my office. What is it?" asked Mac.

"Um... I guess it's best to come out and say it. Are you and Stella dating?" asked Don.

"Why Don. Does it make a difference?" asked Mac.

"Of course not Mac. It was just a question. We'll let it go for now." said Don as he turned to leave.

"Don. Sit down." said Mac.

Sitting down on the couch in Mac's office he listened.

"To be honest Don, I'm not sure where Stella and I are going. All I know right now is that we are taking extreme care with the boundary we have crossed. Whether we wish to explore things further, that's something we'll have to wait and see." said Mac.

"I understand Mac. Just remember if you need to talk, you know where to find me." said Don as he left Mac's office.

..............................................

Heading down to see Sid, Mac heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he seen the hall was empty. Turning back around he felt someone pull his arm and drag him into the corner of the wall. Then he felt the warmth of sweet lips on him. Trying to inhale, he felt her tongue stroke his in fiery passion. So lost in her scent he had no choice but to grip her hips and hold on.

No longer willing to fight, Mac wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, gripped his hands in her hair and plunged his tongue deep. Hearing the cry escape, Mac knew it was Stella. Breaking the kiss he held her against him as he felt her knees give.

"Don't let me fall." she laughed. "Whoa... that was sensually hot Mac. I can still feel the burn of your lips on mine."

Still not sure what to say in response, Mac just smiled and pulled her back so he could see her face. Then he said...

"Don't get upset if I can't become the man you're looking for." he said.

Leaning in close to his lips Stella said... "you are already that man, Mac."

Giving him another kiss, she walked the opposite way saying...

"I'll see ya after work, Mac."

..............................................

Meanwhile over at the small crime scene Don, Danny and Sheldon were processing.

"Hey Danny. What are you Don up too tonight?" asked Sheldon.

"Don't know, man. Why?" asked Danny.

"Well... Adam and I are heading out for some pool, thought you and Don might want to come." said Sheldon.

"I have plans man. But thanks for asking." said Danny.

"Don... you up for some pool?" asked Sheldon.

"Sorry Hawkes. I have other plans," as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Once they had the crime scene processed Sheldon headed back on his own while Danny went with Don.

Sitting in the car, Danny brought his hand over and wrapped his fingers with Don's. Feeling the caress of his partners thumb, was driving Don insane.

"If ya don't stop stroking my thumb Danno, we're going to pull over." said Don.

"Hah... now who has the upper hand, Donnie? Me." said Danny cheerfully.

That did it. Pulling into one of the lots, Don drove the car to the 5th level. Parking it, he said...

"Back seat, now Danno."

"What? Are ya nuts man. Forget it." said Danny nervously.

Jumping out of the car, Don opened Danny's door and dragged him out. Tossing him in the back seat Don got on his knees. Unzipping his pants he pulled out his swollen shaft and stroked it. Then reaching for Danny's head, he told him...

"Take it Danno. Come on, I want you to suck me."

Danny could feel his cock stiffen to the point of pain. He could feel his body vibrate from his lovers dominance. Leaving Danny to realize that Don was right. Danny loved to be dominated.

Wrapping his lips around his partners cock, he swallowed him down feeling his thick head plunge against his throat.

_"Now ya got it, Danno. That's it... oh fuck... you're good. Suck that cock."_ groaned Don as he gripped Danny and gave him one deep thrush expelling his cum right down his throat.

Releasing Danny's lips from his pliant cock, he flipped places gripping Danny's sacs as he unzipped his pants and bit down with a nip before sucking him with greed. Never had Danny felt anything this fuckin' hot as his friend going wild on him in the back seat of an unmarked unit. Not being able to take much more. Danny expelled his cum into Don's mouth with a grunt.

Both falling back against the seats. Both panting from their climax, Don's phone rang.

"Flack." he said out of breath.

"Where the hell is Messer, Don?" asked Mac.

"We're just on our way back, Mac. We stopped for coffee." said Don.

"Just get the hell back here. We have a meeting with Sinclair. So grab coffee for everyone, please." said Mac.

"We will Mac. See ya soon.

Flipping down the phone, Don and Danny zipped up their pants and headed to the coffee shop.

tbc...

........................................

Thanks for the reviews, guys. :)


	13. Mint oil and a full body massage D&D

When Danny and Don booked off for the night after the meeting with Sinclair, they decided to stop at Don's and pick up some clothes till they had time to get a rental truck and move Don's stuff into his place. Pulling into Danny's parking space they got out and headed upstairs.

"I'll get ya' a key made tomorrow, Donnie." said Danny as he unlocked the door. Walking inside Don tossed his bag full of clothes into Danny's room. Then grabbing out the bag of toys they had bought today, Don placed them on the table. Walking over Danny still couldn't believe what they had bought.

"Look at this stuff Donnie." Opening everything like a kid at Christmas he said.. "Hah, body frosting. For those who like to ice their mates."

Walking over to Danny's side Don stripped off his shirt revealing his chest. Then lining up the pool balls he said... "Let's go Danno. Winner has to give the other a massage."

Placing down the frosting, Danny grabbed a pool cue.

"I'll break man."

"Fine with me Danno. Make it good." smirked Don.

As Danny took aim, Don slithered in behind him while grinding his shaft into his butt. Losing concentration Danny missed the balls.

"Damn man, that's cheatin', said Danny.

"Move aside Dan. All is fair in love and pool." winked Don.

Taking aim Don cracked the balls wide as he sank two solids and a stripe.

"Looks like I'm solid Danno. Your turn." said Don.

"Behave man. Just keep yourself where I can see ya," said Danny as he aimed and sank a stripe. "Shit... what the hell is wrong with me tonight?"

Laughing Don took aim and sank his remaining balls. With only the eight ball left, Don said... "if I sink this, I want you to oil me down with the heating mint oil."

"Hm... I would have taken you for more the cinnamon guy," said Danny with a laugh as he put away his cue. Reaching for the oil Danny headed into the bedroom and striped down to his boxers. Then sitting on the bed he waited for Don.

Watching him walk in Danny could feel his body give off a shudder as Don's pants fell to the floor.

Oh yeah, his partner hnot only had a gorgeous physique, but he was also very well endowed. Nearing the edge of the bed, Don gave Danny a wide smile before laying down on his stomach.

"Mm... like what you see Danno? Don smirked. "Let me feel your hands heat me up," sighed Don as he closed his eyes.

Opening the oil Danny squirted a small amount on Don's back and shoulders. Then taking his hands he worked them over his shoulder blades. Kneading and caressing.

Feeling the oil heat and fill the room with mint was an aphrodisiac in itself. Sliding his hands down Don's back Danny used long sensual strokes as his thumbs slid up his spine.

_"Damn Don. I never realized how damn sexy you are man."_ whispered Danny.

Turning himself over Don raised his hands above his head and smiled.

"Your damn sexy yourself, Danno."

Squirting more oil on the front of Don's body, Danny ran his hands flat across his partners chest, down to his stomach and back up, massaging the neck muscles as he seen Don's eyes close from the passionate strokes Danny was giving him. Moving his hands lower, Danny admired his partners long thick cock that was already partially erect.

Massaging his waist, Danny slid his hands lower to massage the inside of Don's thighs. Danny really couldn't help it, Don's body was just so beautiful, something that Danny hadn't really had a chance to fully look at.

Bringing his hands to slide back up Don's thighs, he stopped before sliding them up the length of his cock. Hearing Don's groan, Danny knew he was pleasing him. He knew that Don loved his touch as much as Danny loved to give it. Wrapping his hand around his length, Danny pumped him and as they felt the oil heat and the aroma fill the room, Don stopped Danny's hand.

_"Stop Danno. Not like this. I want us to cum together."_ Don whispered.

Flipping Danny over, Don squirted the oil onto Danny's chest. Then taking his beautiful large shaped hands he slid them down and up Danny's length. Slow, strong, sensual strokes that had Danny groan out his name... _"Don..."_

_"Easy Dan,"_ said Don as he stroked his thick hand across his partners legs, cock and thighs. Both fully oiled, Don slid on top of Danny placing his rock hard cock on his and as he moved in erotic rhythm like a man would do with a woman they slipped and slid across each other.

Bringing his legs to lock inside Don's, Danny locked their fingers and gripped with moans of uncontrolled passion.

Both lost in the erotic movements, Don flipped them on their side in the spoon position. Slipping on one of the condoms Don raised Danny's leg over his, as he positioned his cock on his orifice and slid into him with sensual ease. Hearing Danny's cries of passion they went wild. Every time Don plunged, Danny would push, leaving them both to rock and grind with sensuality and wild abandoned love.

Hearing Don's shout of pleasure left Danny more then ready to expel his cum. But when Don reached over and pinched the base of Danny's cock the feeling disappeared.

_"What did ya do that for, Donnie." _Danny panted in uncontrolled passion.

_"Cause I want you to love me now Dan. I want you to love me, like I loved you."_

Turning the opposite way Danny brought Don's leg over his, then sliding on the condom with ease Danny added more oil. Stroking himself a few times till he was rock hard again he placed his thick cock on Don's orifice. Then sliding in the first few inches Don gripped the bed. Never had he felt anything so erotic as another mans cock deep within his own orifice. The feeling was more then erotic, it was more then passion and pain combined. It was pure perfection.

Plunging deep with even strokes, Danny could feel Don's orifice constrict from the pleasure he was giving him. Then with one final plunge. One final stroke, Danny climaxed into the condom filling it with his cum. Removing his cock carefully from Don's orifice Don turned and faced Danny.

_"Hi ya' Danno."_ Whispered Don as he kissed him. _"God Danno. Never have I had such raw needs to love someone, as much as I want to love you."_

_"Me neither Donnie." _said Danny as he stroked his hand down Donnie's body again. Nearing his cock that was growing once more Danny said...

_"What flavor this time partner?"_

**tbc..**.

**_........................................_**

_**Thanks for the reviews. :)**  
_


	14. Who needs porn M&S

Meanwhile over at Mac's, Stella placed the movie in the VCR. Then yelling down Mac's hall she said...

"Are ya ready Mac?"

Coming out of the bedroom in a pair of sweat pants with his chest bare Stella tried to remember how to breath. Admiring his form she could see he still had great tone for his age and his muscles still showed in his arms. Then she noticed his scar again. The rawness and redness of it. Thinking of the memories he must live with everyday with what took place.

"Stel... you okay?" he asked.

"Mhm... the movie is in and I brought a few other treats in case I decide to keep my promise and seduce you," she laughed.

Leaning toward her ear he whispered...

_"Maybe I'll seduce you first." _he said with pure passion.

Taking her hand he lead her to the sofa and flicked on the movie.

"What did you say this was called again, Stella?" Mac asked with interest.

"Caged Fury, Mac. The lady said it's an amazing movie," she smiled as she snuggled down in between his legs leaving out the part about porn.

Watching as the picture came on Mac realized right away what it was, especially with two female porn stars leaning naked against the bars.

"Stella." was all Mac could say.

Hearing her giggles Mac squeezed her.

"Stel... the last time I watched porn was in high school with a couple friends. I really don't understand why you want to watch this?"

Turning to face Mac, she whispered... "cause I want to seduce you."

Mac felt the jolt reach his shaft as did Stella if the look on her face was any indication.

_"You don't need a movie to seduce me Stella. You're doing a pretty good job right now."_ Mac said with an heated glare.

Stella felt the shiver course through her. Grabbing her he pulled her toward him and as he gave her one last look he plunged his tongue deep down her throat, thrashing and twirling with greed, needing more of her purity as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and swallowed her mouth whole, causing her to climax as he suckled her tongue while his hands roamed everywhere.

Never had Stella seen this side of Mac. God... never had she felt such climax with just one kiss.

Mac knew she had released. He could feel it, as her body bucked back like a bow. Lifting her from him he laid her across the couch and stripped off her shirt, followed by her pants. Looking at her in her sexy bra and panties Mac realized she had done this to him. She had driven him wild with need to love her. Removing her bra and panties he brought his hands to grip and caress her flesh, while his tongue scorched her breasts in pure pleasure.

Spreading her legs open he lowered his head and bit down on her bud causing her to convulse in pleasure from the pain and roughness of his tongue. Never did she think Mac would be such an erotic lover. Swirling his tongue around her bud he clamped down on it with his lips as she shuddered out her nectar into his mouth as she screamed...

"Mac... please...."

Stripping off his pants Mac heard Stella release another erotic cry as she seen his length and thickness. Trying to touch him he wouldn't allow her, for he knew if she did, he would climax in her hand due to his growing need to love her.

Sitting now on his knee's he pulled her toward him, gripping her legs around his waist, plunging his thick shaft deep into her, so deep he could feel his shafts head touching her womb. Watching as she shivered with passion, passion so strong it drained her of her energy causing her nerves to spasm. Then as she climaxed again, her whole body shuddered, shuddered to the point of passing out.

Holding her against him he could still feel her shudder.

"Christ Stella. I'm so sorry. God I didn't mean to take you like this he whispered as he tenderly stroked her back.

"Don't ever be sorry Mac. For you've brought me such raw passion. Something that I thought I'd never feel." whispered Stella as she kissed his shoulder working her way back up to his lips. Mac could see her how swollen her lips were from his kiss. Caressing her face he heard her whisper...

_"Love me again Mac. Take me bed."_

Sweeping her up in his arms, he clicked off the light and carried her to his room. A room he never thought he would use again.

tbc...


	15. Best friends make the greatest lovers

The following morning Mac and Stella woke in each others arms.

"Morning sweetheart." said Mac as he tenderly kissed her.

"Morning Mac." Stella purred as she placed her hand on his semi erect shaft. stroking him till he became fully erect Stella disappeared under the blanket and placed kisses in and around his thigh.

"Stella..." Mac hissed out. "Christ... oh yeah." groaned Mac, as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to take him deep. Bucking up he brought the head of his shaft to the back of throat repeatedly till he climaxed from the pleasure and she swallowed. Pulling the blanket back Mac flipped her over, spread her legs wide bringing his mouth down to clamp onto her bud.

"Mmac... she cried out as she felt his morning shadow scrap the sides of her thighs bringing her Climax to erotic heights of pleasure mixed with pain. God how the burning and friction left her with endless shudders and as her nectar poured she could hear her lover suckling it with greed. Removing his mouth, Stella felt the cool rush of air as her sheath was slick and wet.

Bringing himself back up her body, Mac pulled her up into his arms and dueled his tongue deep within her mouth at the same time he plunged his shaft to the hilt of her womb. Erotically moving her pelvic to grind in rhythm with Mac's leaving them both unable to hold back the sensual desires they were feeling.

"Please Mac... I'm... ready.." she cried as she dug her nails into his back.

Holding her hips still Mac gave her one deep plunge and as her walls clenched, as his shaft pulsated. They came together in the burning rapture of their love.

Both sensually drained they sat upon each other listening to their erotic heartbeats.

"Shower love?" asked Mac.

"Mhm... and then after that I'd like top head over to Danny's and check on Don. So... last one there has to wash the others back." laughed Stella running to the bathroom leaving Mac behind.

.................................................

Meanwhile over at Danny's they were just waking up. Opening his eyes Danny looked over and seen Don's erection through the sheet. Slipping his hand underneath he slid it down his thigh and back up. Reaching his sacs he held them and squeezed as Don released a groan. Slowly waking up, Don looked over and said...

"Mornin' Dan."

Leaning up, Danny placed his lips on Don's. Stroking his tongue across the top as he felt Don open for him. Danny softly dueled their tongues, deepening with bolder strokes as they savored in each others taste. Both on their sides Don brought his hand down to Danny's erect shaft and as the two of them pumped and stroked each other they felt their souls begin to burn.

"God Donnie, your touch feels so damn hot." groaned Danny as he felt his climax begin.

"Mm.. deeper Danno. Stroke me deeper." moaned Don.

Wild now their hands wrapped tighter as their pumping became wild and out of control. Both nearing the edge of orgasm, both never wanting their erotic pleasure to end. Flipping Danny onto his back, Don mounted him and as they rocked upon each other they came with unbridled passion.

Laying quietly upon each other they tried to regain some resemblance of normality. Wicked passion and heat was the only way to describe their coupling they had shared.

"Shower Danno?" asked Don.

"Yeah man. Last one there washed the others back."

Scrambling from the bed they tripped and pulled each other trying to get to the shower first. Nearing the door on his knees, Danny had almost made it to the shower when Don slid him back against the floor. Then stepping his foot into the tub he shouted...

"I win Danno. Now wash my back."

"Damn man. That's cheatin'." whined Danny as he reached for the soap.

Once they were done their shower Don heard the knock at the door. Opening it he seen Mac and Stella standing there.

"Morning Don. We came to see how you're feeling." said Stella with a wide smile.

Don could feel his cheeks heat. Damn was all he could think. If Danny came walking out of the bathroom soaked in a tow...

"Who was at the door, handsome?" yelled Danny as he removed the towel from his head and seen Mac and Stella standing their with their eyes wide.

"Fuck me..." said Danny.

Looking at Don, then back to Mac and Stella he said...

"So I hear you two are dating?"

Mac raised an eyebrow. Then looking at the boys he said...

"Looks like we're not the only ones."

Regaining her wits Stella laughed as she said...

"Well... I said it before and I'll say it again... **Best friends make the greatest of lovers."**

**End.**

**.........................................................**

**Thanks for all the reviews on this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Take care and thanks again for reading.**

**lovlyangl  
**


End file.
